


brilliant

by waywardaussies



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: and the girl is a bitch, like blink and you miss it, malum's relationship is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardaussies/pseuds/waywardaussies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke is pining over ashton, and ashton needs help with english.</p>
            </blockquote>





	brilliant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolfgenes (ruperts)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruperts/gifts).



> this is a one shot i made for gab (wolf genes) for her bday a while back :)

Being in love with your best friend sucks. It sucks even more when he’s dating the bitch in school. Luke has tried to stop pining over Ashton, but it just hasn’t worked. He’s been in love with the older boy for almost 8 years, since they met when Luke moved onto his block. The beautiful boy was only a year older than Luke, and Luke knew he was in love from the first moment he saw him. Sure, he was only 10, but one can’t make up the feeling he had in his gut.

The reason they were in the same class was because Ashton wasn’t the… sharpest tool in the shed. He was left back in year 3 because he wasn’t up to par in reading. He was diagnosed with dyslexia later that year. But that didn’t matter to Luke because Ashton was smart in other ways. He knew everything there was to know about music and drums and different bands. His knowledge was occupied elsewhere, making him absolutely brilliant in the younger boy’s eyes. 

Currently, the two best friends were sitting at lunch, which Ashton’s bitch of a girlfriend (her name was Lucy, but Luke liked to refer to her as “Bitch”) decided to join them. Luke couldn’t lie, she was gorgeous—not wonder Ashton liked her. She was tall (but still shorter than Ashton), bright blue eyes, and long luscious blonde hair that cascaded down her shoulders. The only terrible thing about her—which Luke saw like looking through a magnify glass—was that she was rude towards Luke when Ashton wasn’t around. Ashton was oblivious to this, so Luke couldn’t blame him. But it still sucked.

“Luke?” Ashton called out to the daydreaming boy, causing him to snap out of his thoughts.

“Uh-yeah. Sorry I was dosing off.” He said, trying to cover up the fact that he was blatantly staring at his best friend.

“Oh that’s ok.” Lucy said with obvious distaste, faking a wide smile. Luke wanted to puke. “He was just asking you if you could leave, right Ashy?”

Ashton was confused by this, obviously not wanting that. But Lucy kissed under his ear, causing him to get flustered as he turned to Luke with a shrug. Luke just shook his head, pushing himself up off the table.

“No problem. See ya later Ash.” Luke said quietly, leaving the “happy couple” alone as he tried to find his other friends, Calum and Michael. When he got to their table, he could see they were playing footsies under the table, making Luke roll his eyes and sit down next to Michael. They have been dating for 2 years, but Michael’s strict Christian family would basically disown him if he came out as gay. So they’ve been keeping it a secret since then, and they’re happy about that. As long as they’re together, they don’t care who knows or who doesn’t. “Sorry, am I interrupting something?” Luke asked sarcastically, seeing the boys blush a bit.

“W-What are you doing here? Don’t you normally eat with Ash?” Calum asked, his eyes making their way to Luke’s previous table and seeing the couple showing major PDA. “Ew, she’s such a bitch.”

“I know.” Luke said quietly. He tried not to look at his crush, but when his head turned to face then, he could feel bile rising in his throat. He turned back to face his other friends before he physically threw up. “I just… I just wished he were dating a nice person, ya know? Someone that wasn’t mean to his friends and someone I actually like.”

“You know you can just say yourself, right?” Michael spoke, taking a fry from his boyfriend’s plate and plopping it in his mouth.

“He’s straight Mikey. I’ve gotten over the idea that he would ever love me.”

“But he does love you. Just… in a different way.” Calum finished the last sentence quietly, knowing that saying that would hurt Luke even more. Instead, it didn’t hurt him. Luke knew he was screwed the moment he met Ashton. He knew he was in deep shit when he found out the older boy wasn’t gay, and would never be.

Lunch ended soon after, and the rest of the day was filled with boring classes and annoying teachers. When the day ended, Luke waited outside by the giant red pole—the normal spot where he and Ashton met before walking home together. It took a bit longer for Ashton to come out, but when he did, he didn’t look so happy. But once he saw Luke at the pole, he smiled, making his way over to his friend.

“Hey, sorry I was out longer than normal. Mr. Justice wanted to talk to me.” Luke looked at his friend, seeing that Ashton was a bit upset about this. 

“Are you ok?” Luke asked, noticing how Ashton’s face dropped a bit. 

“He… he uh-he says I’m failing English.” His voice was quiet, like a timid child. Luke hated hearing Ashton this shy and sad. He hated Ashton being sad. “He said that if I get less than a C- on the next test, I fail English and… will have to take it again next year.”

“I can help you Ash, whatever you need. I don’t want you to have to take English again if I can do something to help.” Luke says quickly. 

“It’s no use, Luke. I’ll just never understand English, or reading, or anything that has to do with words.” Ashton cried out, throwing his hands in the air in desperation. “I just have to face the fact that I’m stupid.”

“You’re not stupid Ashton. You just have a hard time in English, that’s ok. I’m terrible at science, that doesn’t make me stupid!” When they got to their house, Luke grabbed Ashton’s hand before he could turn into his walkway. “Come over, I’ll help you with the English homework and help you study.” He didn’t object. So the two boys made their way to the younger boy’s house, walking into the house and saying hello to Mrs. Hemmings. They walked up the stairs to Luke’s room, the two boys plopping down on the bed and taking out the English homework. 

“Y-you don’t have to help me Luke. I’m only going to frustrate you.” Ashton whispered, opening up the homework, his eyes squinting at the page as his mind jumbled at the letters on the page. Luke just chuckled, lifting Ashton’s head so he faced him. 

“You’re right, I don’t have to. But I want to.” He gave the older boy a genuine smile, making Ashton blush—wait, blush?! Luke couldn’t help but notice that, and that made him stumble on his words for a moment. “S-so… yeah. L-lets get started, ok?”

“Ok.” Ashton said giggling. Now he’s giggling?! What’s going on?!

They worked for a few hours. Ashton read the homework slowly so he could get it right. Luke would be lying if he said didn’t stare multiple times at the older boy. It was just… the sunlight was peaking through the window to perfectly illuminate his golden skin. His eyes were focused on the page, his nose scrunched in concentration and Luke found it utterly adorable. Everyone once and a while, Ashton would turn and ask Luke what a word said if he really couldn’t read it, and Luke would respond with little to no annoyance.

Ashton couldn’t help but smile at this. Lucy constantly teased him for not being able to read properly. Sometimes he didn’t mind, but some of the things she says really get to him. He tries to think that she isn’t doing it on purpose, but there are some instances where she doesn’t have a joking manner behind her voice. And those times Ashton really feels stupid.

But Luke never makes him feel stupid. He does joke, but the times he doesn’t, are filled with understanding and support. He helps Ashton when he needs it and doesn’t pressure him into admitting defeat to make himself feel good. He’s patient and kind and all around sweet.

Ashton looks up at Luke, catching the younger boy staring, and smiled. Luke turned to face the other way, his hand rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly, causing Ashton to giggle again. “I caught you red-handed Hemmings.” He joked.

Luke turned around with red cheeks, them somehow making his eyes even bluer. The air surrounding them was thick with heat, the sun beginning to set, but right outside the room so it warmed the room. However, there was another kind of heat in the room as well; the two boys stared at each other, not speaking, but a general agreement that the silence was ok. Finally, Ashton broke the silence.

“Thank you for helping me.”

“I only helped you with a few words. You did most of the work.” Luke pointed out, and it was true. “You’re smarter than you think, Ash. Don’t bring yourself down.” Ashton couldn’t stop the blush that graced his cheeks when Luke said that. No one has ever made him feel confident like Luke has. Luke always made him feel confident.

They were silent again, just staring at each other and not daring to speak a word. Luke then felt a surge of courage, his body having a mind of its own, as he quickly leaned down to catch Ashton’s lips with his own. He didn’t move at first, too scared that his mind would catch up with his body and he would have to deal with the consequence of kissing your best friend. But before he could pull away, Ashton reached behind Luke’s neck and pulled him in closer. This gave Luke a bit more confidence to actually kiss the older boy, relaxing a bit as he felt Ashton’s lips move on his own.

They stayed like this for a moment, lips gently dancing on each other. Luke soon slowly pulled away, biting his lip as he awaited the yelling and flipping out he almost knew Ashton was going to do. However, none of that happened. Instead, the hazel-eyed boy giggled again, blushing as he looked down at his book.

“You’re a pretty good kisser Hemmings.” Luke wanted to die of embarrassment right then and there. He groaned, plopping his head in his hands as he moan in humiliation. “Don’t worry, I… liked it.”

Luke looked up at the other boy, his eyes furrowed in question. “Wait… what?”

“I like you, you dork!” he replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the universe. Luke still didn’t understand.

“But… you’re dating Lucy! A girl! You like girls! Why are you saying you liked kissing me if I’m not a girl?!” he rambled, running a hand through his quiffed up hair.

“Can’t I like both?” he asked, raising an eyebrow in question. “And I don’t know if you noticed, but Lucy seemed to resemble a certain other blonde hair, blue eyed cutie.” Luke didn’t speak for a moment, his mouth hung open as it hit him. Ashton took this as an opportunity to continue. “I guess I have a type.” 

“How long?” Luke asked, and Ashton seemed to perfectly understand that question.

“A few years now. I was waiting for you to make a move. When you didn’t, I decided to date Lucy.”

“So let me get this straight… you like me?!” Luke asked, still flabbergasted by the whole thing. Ashton simply nodded, and Luke couldn’t contain his happiness as he leaned forward and kissed him again, only this time it was filled with certainty and happiness.

“So I’m taking this as you like me too?” Ashton asked with a teasing smile. Luke grinned widely.

“Since the first day I met you.” And he kissed him again, only this time, they both didn’t want to let go. Luke has never been happier.


End file.
